jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun!
JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! (also known as JeremyWorks featuring JeremyWorld & Red Ball: Crazy of Fun! and sometimes known as JeremyWorks Infinity or JeremyWorks Multiverse 2.0: Infinity Edition) is an upcoming toys-to-life action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by JeremyWorks Studios, Red Ball Animation, and JeremyWorld Animation. It is being developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and is to be published by Sega, in partnership with JeremyWorks Studios, for Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows, Mac, iOS, and Android. The game will be a prequel to JeremyWorks Multiverse. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic JeremyWorks characters. Summary A new villans plans to destory the multiverse. Heroes and Villains of JeremyWorks films and TV shows must team up with each other to stop her and her robot toy minions and save the level packs from danger. Gameplay The game is similar to Disney Infinity and LEGO Worlds, but the game shares the same gameplay as JeremyWorks Multiverse like Rescue and Defeat, My Hotel, Chat, Adventure Worlds, and an option to collect accessories to customize your characters. You can also use non-respective characters in the JeremyWorks-media level packs. Fun World Mode Fun World mode is similar to the Toy Box from Disney Infinity. Players can mix and match everything that is unlocked within each of the play-sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. By unlocking new content in the JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! level packs, players are able to build their own worlds and essentially create their own game. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins" by playing through playsets or leveling up their characters, which can be used to unlock additional items. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. Adventure Worlds Returned from JeremyWorks Multiverse and LEGO Dimensions, they are based on different JeremyWorks world and any corresponded playable character can access to these worlds. Powers Base Coming soon! Rare JeremyWorks Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare JeremyWorks Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories Coming soon! Development Following released of Sonic Forces in November 2017, Sega have announced a partnership with JeremyWorks Studios to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from JeremyWorks franchises, as well as JeremyWorks-owned animation studios, such as Red Ball Animation and JeremyWorld Animation. It will be a prequel to JeremyWorks Multiverse. At E3 2018, the first gameplay demo was shown and it was announced that the game would be released in 2019. Characters featured JeremyWorks Studios Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Steve * Sidden * Mia * Zachary * Lucia * Larrira * Chavles * Nickela * Gavin * Elizabeth * Princess Alyvia * Kamora * Raina * Jason * Aron * Kieran * Molly * Eve * Lola (JeremyToons) * Jack Carter * Rubby Miller * Amelia * Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Aveline (Evil Mother) * Mavi * Silverclaw Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Rosie * Jane * Tom * George * Bennet * Veronica * Takashi * Anthone * Eleesha * Parkman * Ranger Quint Comedy TV * Tiffany * Daivd * Jenny * Eric Pets World * Joshua (Sting) * Benjamin * Casey * Lucky * Chico * Draker Dire * Master Mime Blob * Greeny * Cyan * Yellow Paint! * Ashley Painter Planet NX * Xeep * Zasarn * Robbie * Dob Lost in Island * Caleb * Sophie Puppies in the Box * Lauren Cannari * Keiko The Princess and the Pauper * Princess Jenna * Prince Winston Go City! * Jax Razz * Cameron Husk * Calvin Katz * Tyrone * Gianna Landers * Mireya * Amira * Dahlia Razz * Vivian * Laxer Two Teenage Ghost * Grace Hill * Dylan Johnson * Emily Taylor * Ethan\ * Seth * Joshua Hill * Chole Hill Lasertag * Elijah Jones * Hayden Kaligian * Judy Litton * Castiel Mikelson * Mike Kaligian Jungle World * Zackie * Juck * Zaria * Musho * Tacko The Magical Quest * Arrow * Princess Sonnet * Curgi * Meadow * Savina * Three Evil Shadows (Nina, Josh, and Dakota) Kirby 4ever * 4ever * Kirby * Magolor * Malware * R.O.B. * Flaze * Steve Emily, Ravil, and Julia * Emily * Ravil * Julia JeremyWorld Animation Judy & Lucy * Judy * Lucy Wacky World * Mike * Jacob * Ava * Ezra * Katie * Dolly * Dr. Worker Red Ball Animation Robot West * Placket The School World * Ottilia * Mike * Ken The Woodson * Kevin Woodson * Rachel Woodson * Aidan Woodson * Grace Woodson * Dixie Gardner * Jaden Badger The Life of Alvin Scott * Alvin Scott Guest Stars Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Cream and Chao * Shadow * Rouge * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Charmy Bee * Espio * Classic Sonic NiGHTS into Dreams... * Nights * Elliot Edwards * Claris Sinclair * William Taylor * Helen Cartwright All Grown Up! * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Phil DeVille * Lil DeVille * Angelica Pickles * Dil Pickles * Susie Carmichael * Kimi Finster Limited-Time or Exclusive Figures * Molly Jr. * Reala (Wal-Mart and GameStop exclusive) * Halloween Jeremy * Summer Tiffany * Future Princess Alyvia * Future Mia (Target exclusive) * Princess Anneca (Exculsive at the 3DS and PSVita starter pack, limited-time at stores) * Poodle Thief (Exclusive at the 3DS and PSVita starter pack, store release exclusive at Wal-Mart) Playsets * Starter Pack (console and mobile only): ** Triple Sided Level Pack Cube ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Power Disc ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Web Code Card ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base (console and mobile) ** Jax ** Judy ** Ottilia ** The game itself ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Stickers ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! poster * Starter Pack (3DS and PSVita only) ** Triple Sided Level Pack Cube ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Power Disc ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Web Code Card ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base (3DS and PSVita) ** Princess Anneca ** Ava ** Poodle Thief ** The game itself ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Stickers ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! poster * Sega Starter Pack ** Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack ** Sonic ** Nights ** Classic Sonic ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Power Disc ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Web Code Card ** The game itself ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Stickers ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! poster * Guest Star Starter Pack ** Claris Sinclair ** Tails ** Tommy Pickles ** The game itself ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Power Disc ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Web Code Card ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Stickers ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! poster ** All Grown Up! Level Pack * Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Level Pack ** Kamora ** Raina ** Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Level Pack * Jungle World Level Pack ** Zackie ** Juck ** Jungle World Level Pack Hub Level The hub level for this game is The Mobile Ship. It has 6 rooms. Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Rating This game got a E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes, while 3DS version got a E rating for Comic Mischief and Cartoon Violence. Expansions/Sequels * JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! 2.0: JeremySoft Edition (rest of the JeremySoft characters appear.) * JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! 3.0: JWToons Edition It has been confirmed that the expansion/sequel will introduce Playsets and vehicles. It was also announced that 25% of the game will have a driving part. Trivia * JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! will have a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Lego Dimensions. * Its gameplay is similar to the Disney Infinity trilogy and Lego Worlds. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters had dialogue through archive recording just like in Lego Dimensions. * This is the first Sega toys-to-life games. Category:Video Game